


Airplanes

by askthealien



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askthealien/pseuds/askthealien
Summary: A paper plane flew through your window at 5 am.





	Airplanes

A paper plane flew through your window at 5 am, hitting you and waking you up. You sat up in bed and turned on your lamp. The paper was crumpled on the floor. You woke up every morning to one of these. A note from your soulmate. Everybody had a soulmate, and most people’s soulmates sent them notes like this. Although, you felt like your soulmate picked the most inconvenient times to write to you.

Opening the letter, you tried to read the messy handwriting. ‘Hey, how’s it going? I’m doing fine. It’s my first day of college. Your senior year started last week, right? How’s school? I hope I didn’t wake you too early.’ It didn’t have a name on it. That was one of the rules, you weren’t allowed to write names.

Evan Hansen was nervous for his first day, he had taken the last year off to save some money, so he was a year older than most of the other freshmen. He was already moved into the dorms. His roommates, Connor and Jared, had gone to the school last year. Every day for the last two weeks Evan had sent you a letter as soon as he got up. He wasn’t sure what time zone you were in, so he was hoping he didn’t wake you up too early.

A few months of letters later you were getting ready for Thanksgiving break. Your family decided to take you to tour your dream school, two hours away. You sent a letter to your soulmate telling him about it. ‘Dear soulmate, today is a good day because I got surprised by my family with a trip to the University of Pennsylvania.’ You sent off the letter and left the room.

Evan got hit in the back of the head with the letter a mere 10 minutes later. “Ow!” He exclaimed. Connor and Jared started laughing at him. He picked up the letter and read it. “She’s coming here.” He said more to himself than to either of the boys. “What am I going to do?” Over the years talking to you he realized that you were an amazing person and, even though his self-esteem has grown, he knew he was way less than amazing.

You arrived with your family and excitedly looked around the campus. You headed towards the library. You were silently collecting memories to tell your soulmate about that night. You family laughed and followed behind you.

“Just tell her, man.” Jared encouraged. “She’s your soulmate. Obviously, she won’t think you suck.” Evan had written a letter and folded it up, but he was too scared to send it. Connor groaned. He placed the letter in Evan’s hand and forced him to throw it to you.

While you were looking through the books a letter fell in front of you. ‘I’m in the library.’ You looked around at all of the people, wondering which one could be your soulmate. You quickly found a student and asked to borrow a pen and paper, then wrote him a letter.

‘So am I. I’m wearing a green hoodie.’ Evan walked through the aisles until he spotted you. You were surrounded by people. “She’s cute.” Connor said. “Shame about her brain, though.” His joke didn’t make Evan feel better. “Go on.” Evan protested. Again, Jared groaned. He pushed Evan in front of you.”

Your whole family turned to the boy in the blue jacket. “Are you him?” You asked. He just nodded, but then quickly readjusted him posture. You hugged him. “I’m Y/N.” He blushed.

Connor and Jared had moved to the other end of the aisle, they were hiding behind your family. “I’m Evan.” They gave him thumbs up. “I guess I’m your soulmate.”


End file.
